


Pillow Talk

by feltyHatter



Category: Futurama
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship Advice, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and it's non-graphic, just an antenna, set somewhere between Devil's Hands and Bender's Big Score, there's no genitals involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltyHatter/pseuds/feltyHatter
Summary: A good friend is always here to give you advice.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not a native english speaker.)
> 
> I think we should bring back friends with benefits!frender.

The night was unusually quiet for Robot Arms Apartments. No clanking of workshop tools, no high-pitched beeping, no squeaking chassis ─ how delightful! Even the distant screech of a car alarm could not ruin the mood.

Yet, Fry felt uneasy at heart.

«What’s on your mind, buddy?»

He came to his senses and turned his head to see a slightly concerned Bender.

They shifted their beds together for the night, so Fry was braced against the still pleasantly warm metal. God bless whoever decided robots should have a heater mode.

Fry sighed and turned on his side, facing away from Bender.

«Leela.»

«What about Leela?»

Did Bender want to kill his own mood as well? Nonetheless, there was no point in arguing if Fry already gave him an answer.

«I just… I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong!»

«Go on.»

Bender wrapped his noodle arm around Fry’s middle.

«I always go above and beyond for her but it never seems enough. Like that time I wrote her an entire opera! Or that time when I went out to buy her a perfect Xmas gift even though Robot Santa could’ve killed me! Or that time I moved _the stars_ to tell Leela I love her!»

Fry stopped himself.

«Oh, right. Nobody saw that last one. But you get what I’m saying, right?»

«Eh, I guess her standards are too high?»

«Bender, no.»

Fry sat up against the wall, Bender’s arm sliding off him.

«I don’t blame her, god forbid! I just feel that there’s something that prevents us from getting together. Something obvious, that I, for some reason, don’t see. And that tortures me.»

«Jeez, sorry for trying to be supportive!»

«Ah, sorry too. I’m a little on edge.»

Great. Raising his voice at Bender was the last thing Fry should have done this night. Thankfully, the robot quickly got over it and started processing information. Fry even could hear the gears turn.

«You know what? I think you should just go ahead and ask her what’s the problem.»

«No way! It would be awkward as hell!»

He nervously gripped Bender’s antenna, making the robot yelp.

«Awkward ─ sure. But also ─ honest and straightforward. Plus, Leela’s the type who believes in all that “conversation as the basis of a healthy relationship” stuff, so she would love it. You’ll finally seem more mature, _goddamnit_!»

Bender began to tremble when he felt Fry’s thumb stroking the antenna.

«Huh, makes sense to me. Maybe you’re right.»

«I’m always right, how could you forget?»

Fry let out a chuckle. He did not know why, but when it came to lightening the mood, Bender was matchless, despite his cynical attitude.

«I guess I’ll try just that next time. Thank you!»

Without letting the antenna go, he leaned in and gently pecked Bender on the forehead.

«I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.»


End file.
